Sofie
Sophiriel "Sofie" Phoenicis Sofie is a constellation-born Seraph, who left Heaven utterly disgusted by their twisted rhetoric in search of a Fallen friend and a human who had ended up in Hell. Now that they are found, she's searching for a way to change the status quo of all the realms, as she feels that is the only way to atone for her failures. Appearance In comparison to the other Seraphim and even that of Angelkind, Sofie appears as a fair skinned, orange haired human. This is of course ignoring the fact of her two massive wings, tail feathers and flames that adorn her very being. When ascending into Seraphood from being an angel, this was the ideal form that her soul desired. A desire born of her gender identity and her love for humanity. Like all Seraphim, Sofie has six wings, but she chooses to conceal them as they can be rather inconvenient outside of flight. When all six wings are on display they make a rainbow of feathers! Sofie stands proudly at 5'10", even if she can shift her form to be smaller or taller. This height just feels right to her! Sofie is rarely seen without her goggles, not because she needs them to see, but rather because without them, it'd be like staring into the sun. Personality The best way to describe Sofie's personality is that she is like a campfire. Bright, warm, welcoming, a beacon against the cold and darkness. This is accompanied by modesty and a swirling fear of failure and doing more harm than good when comes to being involved with the denizens of Hell. But whenever she's not being anxious about failing again, she's rather cheery, kind and willing to put on a show! Which makes her stand out among Hell's residents. However, Realms rest your soul if do something to threaten the souls she cares about. Background The Beginning: Angels. How is it that they come into being? Are they born? Are they the ascended spirits of those who have died? Or...have they always just...been there? There is no widely agreed upon theory for how angels come into existing, but in this particular case, one is about to be born. Yes, an angel. Out in the minor, yet highly active constellation of Phoenicis. A star was being born, one of great luminosity, heat and power and with it, the birth of an angel of equal strength. This angel, once found by the Sphere of Ankaa would be named, Sophiriel. Kind and rambunctious as a child, Sophiriel, was quite loved by many of her constellation. However, as Sophiriel grew and gained more of an identity of her own among her cluster, Sophiriel noticed that she was not like the other angels around her. No, I’m not talking about the fact that she was an archangel or her prodigious affinity and use of Fire, rather, I’m speaking of her not being happy with the form she was born with. A form that was slightly more masculine, one that she wasn’t fond of she found. She found herself becoming jealous of the more feminine angels around her, a jealousy and dissonance of spirit and body was evident merely by the erratic luminosity of her star and orbit. When queried about this by her caretaker, Sophiriel, was scared to share her feelings at first...but she was smart enough to know...that if she didn’t get this under control, it could possibly cause trouble for her and her cluster and the constellation. Who were counting on her to participate in the Endowment of the Holy Flame. Sophiriel was the first angel of Phoenicis in a very long time to be powerful enough to be considered for this honor. So she...was honest, to which she found resistance at first...then acceptance after much deliberation. However, she would only be allowed the opportunity to transition and change her form IF she passed the Endowment. Which she agreed to. Oh. I should probably mention that if she didn’t pass the endowment, as she is from a minor Constellation, that Sophiriel would literally succumb and burn away. Yikes. Like very yikes. Though in Sophiriel’s case, she would have nothing to worry about. For her caretaker knew full well the young angel’s power, one to rival that of the Seraphim born of Ankaa and possibly Leo, Aries, and Draco’s major stars. Until the time came, Sophiriel would continue their days being taught about various things. The human realm, souls, history and training in their affinity. Then, the Endowment came. In the halls of Heaven, Sophiriel was met with other young angels from major constellations, the only one from a minor constellation. She spent time around these other young angels of various orders. Finding herself to be shunned by some, due to being from a minor constellation. It was upsetting, but she tried to not let them get under her skin. She told herself that she would just ignore them and prove them wrong. Once the examinations, sparring and rituals were finished, the Seraphim of the Holy Flame present deigned Sophiriel as one of the three Seraph Heirs to the Holy Flame. Noting her incredibly kind nature, her affinity, love, and understanding of self. What was unexpected though, was that during Sophiriel’s Endowment ceremony, when taking on the Holy Flame, the flame resonated with her soul and---without any aid of a Cherub--gave her the form she had so long sought after. This resonation and manifestation of flame, coupled with her young age garnered her the title of, “Starling of the Holy Flame.” On this day, Sophiriel was told that she would one day, grow into a Seraph of her own making. An Archangel in her own right even if she so wished. Following Sophiriel’s Endowment, she stayed in what humans know as Heaven. Where she was given the freedom of choice in the role she wished to pursue. She chose to become a guardian angel. A surprising decision when she could of chose something much more extravagant, but she felt being there for the souls of the various realms and universes was her calling. It was here she also taught how to be calm and serene. As well as trained further in combat and of the mind. Her First Failure: Many years have passed since Sophiriel's induction into Heaven as a Seraph working as a Guardian Angel. She's had successful assignment, after assignment. So much so that some of her co-workers were becoming rather jealous of her. Of her abilities and the fact that she was allowed to work outside of the rules. So they hatched a plan to put the Starling in her place. To teach her failure. On their Heavenly mandated break, this gaggle of co-workers started to talk about an ill-fated kid. One who's fate was set in stone by the universe itself. A conversation that they made sure that Sophiriel purposefully overheard by the water cooler. The young Starling couldn't help but be interested by the talk of fate, of souls, of hopelessness. It was a job no Guardian would take, but Sophiriel. Dearest Sophiriel. She couldn't resist taking the job! She was a Seraph after all, surely she had the strength and power to change this boy's fate. With stars in her eyes, she conjured up the boy's file and looked it over. His name was, Alastor, what an eye catching name! Sophiriel looked over every detail. His situation was rather dire, full of despair and darkness, it was a job she absolutely could not ignore! As Sophiriel walked off to start this new job, she neglected to notice the twisted grins and giggles of her fellow guardians that saw her off. Off to a job that would set the next couple hundred years into motion. '--' As always, Sophiriel, started off her Guardian work with a bit of observation and light guidance. Analyzing his day to day, taking in the situation. It very quickly became apparent to her that the situation was way worse than described in his file. Thus she moved ahead to involving herself further! In best ways knew how! Visiting him in his dreams. Where she would work her quite literal magic in the form of constructing him a palace of dreams. Where the two met, where Sophiriel taught him theatrics, how to sing and dance, how to smile, how to make it through it all. All the while trying to fight off the burgeoning shadow and manifestation of Alastor's fate. A fight that, for all of her power, all the influence taken from the boy's cartoons and what she herself knew, couldn't be won. This was something that was meant to be, but for what reason, Sophiriel did not know yet. But some day she would. Some day.... The Present and Her Second Failure: Now, a couple hundreds of years later, Sofie, as she preferred to be called found herself to be a Guardian Angel Regional Manager. Regional meaning a region of realms or universes to overlook. Her duty being one of training new guardian angels, overseeing them, and giving them their tasks along with her colleagues. It was a rather smooth existence, aside from the fact that opinions in Heaven were split on how to handle sinners. The arguments and clashes that took place. That was until she met an angel born of a human spirit that had ascended, by one of the many means. Their name was Freddie, a spitfire and a rarity of an individual in her employ. A soul that Sofie was rather fond about and felt a kindred spirit with. Someone with great potential and abilities to match and thus…..ʊǟռȶɨʟֆօքɦɨʀɨɛʟɢǟʋɛȶɦɛʍǟֆքɛƈɨǟʟǟֆֆɨɢռʍɛռȶ Sofie wasn’t present for Freddie’s fall from grace as she was meeting with the Seraphim of the Holy Flame. When she returned, she was horrified that such a decision was made without her presence. Especially considering the circumstances of her assignment. The twisted laughter of her colleagues, the declining rhetoric of Heaven, and the weight of her failures prompted Sofie to leave her post and Heaven. Promoting the only friend in Heaven she knew she could trust, Lisiriel, to handle her duties. If this decision was made without Sofie’s presence and approval, she would be present to help Freddie find some degree of redemption and help make things right. Then with her authority as a Seraph, passed into Hell unchallenged. '--' Then first thing, with all the all the poise and grace of a dodo, Sofie ends up flying into the windshield of a mechanized vehicle created by none other than Sir Pentious and thus started her journey in Hell! By helping this demon by cleaning his windshield that she smudged up. It felt good! Being treated like she was no one special, just like any other soul for once in her existence. Eventually though, the too parted ways, she was on a mission after all. A mission that lead her, ironically, to the Happy Hotel. Where she found not only Freddie and Heather...but Alastor as well. Drudging up old guilt and memories, but also giving her a new mission, a place to start. It would be here that she would start changing the status quo, where she would atone for her failures and thus she offered her services as an angel ''to Charlie. To help deter the Exterminators and assist in redemption. ''Something was going to come of this. Something was going to change. She was going to make sure of it. '--' As per Charlie's initial request, Sofie would perform her services in secret, concealed from the residents of the hotel as to not scare them. But now, she has revealed herself to Alastor and Freddie, that she is indeed among them. It was unavoidable considering the circumstances...and soon...she plans to fully disclose who she is, what she is, and what she's doing there. To everyone. Abilities 'Overall Abilities: ' Considering Sofie's Origins as a Constellation-Born Angel and then Seraphim, she has had hundred upon hundred of years to study. From ages of knowledge to experience in combat, she holds wisdom abound, but is not as experienced as her seniors so she honestly doesn't see herself as anything special. Even if by her seniors' standards she boasts unrivaled prowess and strength. Inheritor of the Holy Flame When Sofie was a young angel, she was endowed with what was called, "The Holy Flame," a flame that was known by many a name over the eons of existence. Such an endowment granted her a myriad of things outside of an ideal form. * '''Ascension: '''It was at this moment. Sixteen years into Sofie's immortal existence, that she stopped being an Angel and became a Seraph. * '''Holy Pyrokinesis: '''Upon surviving her Endowment, Sofie went from being a skilled pyrokinetic among her kin to a wielder of Holy Flame. A power so vast that if not wielded with care, can be danger to herself and those around her. She doesn't want to cause any undue evaporation of those around her! * '''A Crown of Flame: '''Upon her ascension, Sofie's halo changed from what angels sport, into the flame that sits on her forehead. Everburning and in essence her immortal soul. Where she would retreat to recover if her physical form were to ever burn up. * '''Conjury: '''A skill she picked up during her time in Heaven. There are of course things she cannot conjure, a soul being one of them. * '''Soul View: '''A skill that Sofie learned from her time as a Guardian Angel. It's a really handy way to track and monitor the health of souls. * '''Limited Distance Teleportation: '''An alternative to flying everywhere, this type of blinking about the realm is utilized by Guardians and Powers in order to make sure they always have an eye on their quarry. Trivia * The times where Sofie is not present in Hell, she is monitoring things on Earth. * Sofie now understands that not everyone can be saved and that not everyone wants to be saved. * The only reason Sofie hasn't brought Heather back to the realm of Earth is because she believes there's a greater purpose for her being in Hell. She shudders to think what would happen if she set her back on Earth. What Angelkind might try to pull. * Yes. She will indeed let you cook marshmallows over her foreflame.